With the gradual development of standards for aluminum wheels in the automobile industry, the development and popularization of water-cooled dies have already become a trend for aluminum wheel manufacturing enterprises. However, various problems are encountered during the research and popularization of the water-cooled dies. FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of a water-cooled die in the prior art in the art. The cooling structure has the disadvantage that water cooling for a top die flange fails in really powerful cooling for a center flange.
An air-cooled die cooling solution for effectively cooling to the center of the flange is also provided in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2. As can be seen from FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, due to the use of blind hole spot cooling for the air-cooled die, targeted cooling for castings can be implemented, whereas only an external layout can be made for center cooling for the water-cooled die due to space limitation, thus failing in effective cooling for a region really needing to be cooled.
Hence, this problem must be solved before the popularization of the water-cooled die in the wheel industry.